Love Discovered
by faithandhopewoman
Summary: Who influenced Maria to return to the Abbey?


**A/N:** This short story uses ideas from the movie, the play and my own ideas. I hope you enjoy it.

Love Discovered

Sister Margareta hurried to the Reverend Mother's office. She knocked on the door but barely waited for her response.

As she heard, "Come in." She pushed open the heavy door.

The Reverend Mother sensed she was troubled. She spoke immediately.

"What is it Sister?"

"Maria's gone. She left all her belongings in the seclusion room. I think I know where she went. I'd like your permission to find her."

"Of course, Sister. Bless you my daughter."

And the Reverend Mother wondered. Why is Maria so troubled? This is so unlike her. I hope she will talk to Sister Margareta.

Sister Margareta departed the Abbey. She, like Maria, had grown up on a mountain farm. It had also taken her a long time to adapt to the rules of the Abbey. She knew about the piece of unspoiled land just beyond the homes on a quiet Salzburg street.

She paused for a few seconds to take in the scene. In the distance she could see the Alps' Untersberg Mountain. This rich green ridge was nestled in the roots of that snow-capped peak. A bright sun illuminated the scene. While puffy cumulous clouds were scattered on the baby blue sky. It truly was a spiritual place.

When she walked closer, she saw her and heard her. Maria was standing and looking towards heaven. "Dear God, help me discern my life. Why does my heart ache so much?"

"Maybe I can help you, Maria." Sister Margareta whispered so as not to scare her.

Maria did turn suddenly but smiled. "How did you find me?"

"I thought I might find you here. This was one of my favorite places to go when I was discerning my life. Maria, tell me what happened at the Captain's villa to make you return so distraught. Come sit with me; I brought along a blanket."

She spread the blanket on the grass and they sat. Maria sighed as she did. "Let me help you. Did something happen?"

"Sister, I got so angry at the captain, I yelled at him. I was trying to tell him how much his children needed him. He dismissed me. But just then the children began to sing a song I had taught them.

"He walked in military mode into the villa. I followed behind. And then I witnessed a miracle. He knew the song and sang with his children. They stopped and stared at him. He then opened his arms to them. He touched and hugged them. I hurried to the stairs to obey his order. He saw me and followed.

"Sister, he begged me to stay. And from that moment everything changed. He almost ignored the Baroness who had returned with him from Vienna and whom the housekeeper had told me he might marry before the summer was over."

Sister Margareta sat silently as Maria told her story. She could tell by her rather excited voice Maria was glad to be telling someone who would listen.

"He wanted to be with me and his children. One evening he sang for us; he looked directly at me. I felt I had goosebumps. And then at a party he arranged, he found me trying to dance with his youngest son. The dance was the Laendler. He asked permission to show him how it was danced.

"At one point his hand rested on my side and he drew me very close to him. Our faces were barely an inch apart; the music had us take tiny steps in a slow circle. I was overwhelmed with new and different emotions. I stopped dancing. I pushed him away and told him I didn't remember anymore."

"And then what happened, Maria?"

"He acted very surprised as he stared at me. Then seemed to realize he had to say something. He told Kurt. "That's how it's done." He hurried back to his guests. His daughter Brigitta who had also watched us dance told me I was blushing; which I already knew. I simply told her I wasn't used to dancing."

"Did the Baroness see you?"

"Yes."

"Did she speak?"

"She said, hello. And then Kurt acknowledged her. I took the opportunity to hurry from the room."

"Had you decided to leave by then?"

"No, his oldest daughter found me and told me her father wanted to see me. I did return as Brigitta came back into the same room. She's a very outspoken girl. I learned that on day one when she told me my dress was ugly. She began to tell me that the Baroness didn't have a headache that she was avoiding the guests.

"I tried to be kind when I told her not to repeat things she didn't know. Well, she gave me an ear full. In simple words she told me her father was in love with me. And her adult like mind had also discerned that I was in love with him.

"Just then he entered the room carrying little Gretl on his back and the others following him. He allowed them to go back for one more dance and then they needed to go to bed. They ran off.

"Sister Margareta, the captain acted like a school boy who wanted to ask a girl to a dance. His face beamed; his voice lilted with a happy tone."

"What did he say?"

"He told me I was having dinner with the guests. I shook my head vehemently. He went on to say, it's been arranged and I needed to change clothes in a hurry. But then he continued. He wanted me to wear a specific dress. He called it that little thingy I wore the other night. It was soft and white. It was lovely. He said.

"And that's when you decided to leave." And Sister Margareta thought, this man is smitten.

"Yes, I had emotions that I had never had before. I also thought I was breaking my pledge to God. I pledged myself to His service."

"Maria, the reason the time you are a postulant for so long is to know for sure you are doing what God what prepared beforehand to be our way of life.

"You see, I had a boyfriend whom I really loved; but he didn't love me. When his buddies decided to join the navy and see the world; he left me. I had my heart broken.

"Shortly after, I told my parents I wanted to be a nun. They only allowed me to visit the Abbey. The Mother Abbess agreed with them; it was too soon for me to make the commitment. After the next year ended, I asked again. I truly thought I had heard God speak to me.

"My parents didn't refuse my request. Still, I spent two full years as a Postulant before I was allowed to enter the Novitiate. Maria, do you think the captain's daughter may be right? He may love you. And dear, all those emotions you felt are all signs you may love him. Perhaps, if you return to the villa, you may learn the truth."

"I'm so scared. I left without saying goodbye, not even to the children."

"I know it will difficult; you need to know."

"Yes, I do want to know."

"We better go home. You shouldn't return in that awful dress."

"No, I shouldn't; neither the Captain nor Brigitta liked it."

They both laughed at their remarks as they began their walk. As they approached the Abbey Sister Margareta spoke.

"Our newest postulant was wearing a very attractive suit. I'm sure it will fit you. Let's go to the robing room together."

Maria saw a bluish green suit hanging on the coat rack. "I've never worn anything like this before. It's so sophisticated."

"I think it's perfect. You need to try it on. Now get out of that rag; it's not even appropriate to give to the poor."

Maria giggled. "I told the Captain, the poor didn't want it. I followed that with telling him I could sew my own clothes. He rather plainly said _I'll get you some material, tonight if possible._

"Did he?"

"Oh, he did. That very night the housekeeper brought it to my room." Again they both laughed.

"Let me help you change."

Maria removed her grey dress while Sister Margareta tried to remember how the girl wore the blouse. It was a short sleeve blouse made from silky material with two wide ribbons attached to form a collar of the same material.

"Slip the blouse on and buttoned it, Maria."

"Goodness, this feels very expensive."

"The new postulant had the ribbons tied in a bow." She tied the bow for Maria. "That looks right; now slip on the skirt."

"I can't believe how well it fits me."

"It certainly does."

"Sister Margareta, what are you telling me?"

"I'm telling you it fits your feminine curves very well. I'm sure the captain will notice."

"Stop it Sister. You're making me blush just thinking about him."

"That's a sign of attraction and the love which is in your heart. Now put on the jacket and do up the buttons."

Maria was occupied thinking the skirt was rather tight around her hips. Since nuns can't look at themselves in a mirror, she asked Sister Margareta how she looked. Another voice said.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Reverend Mother. I didn't see you come in."

"That's alright, dear. Remember, God's plan for each of us may not be seen at first. There may be twists and curves until the way is made clear."

"I'll remember. Thank you for everything. I'll come back to see you one day."

This time Maria didn't leave the Abbey alone. Sister Margareta and the Reverend Mother both walked with her to the gate.

They closed it and watched her walk away; she didn't look back. They heard her begin to whistle. They both knew she whistled when she was nervous. The Reverend Mother also knew the tune; it was _My Favorite Things_.

As Maria got further away her whistling became singing about bee stings, dog bites and feeling sad. But the next words were different. She was telling herself to have confidence.

Before she knew it she was on the lane to the villa. She didn't go towards the front door. Instead she walked on the path to the back of the villa. She heard a not too happy attempt of seven children trying to sing about their favorite things.

Maria paused to gain her composure; tears were already filling her eyes. She took a deep breath, pushed the tears away and happily began to sing the phrase the children were singing. She wasn't visible to them but she heard them.

"Liesl, did you hear that voice? Could it be…?"

"It is Gretl. It's our Fräulein."

Maria was prepared to stand her ground as the children surrounded her. No one asked why did you leave? Instead it was. "We're so happy to see you?"

"I must find your father."

"I'll find him," She heard from Marta. And Kurt added. "I'll go with you."

Maria and the children continued walking on the path. Liesl was beside her. "Have any telegrams been delivered recently?"

"No Fräulein. And there won't be. Father is sending us to boarding school."

Maria didn't know what to say; she thought it was odd. She changed the subject. "I have so much to tell you."

"We have something to tell you too." Louisa said in very hesitant voice. Maria thought. This is not like Louisa. She hoped to speak with her later.

Then she heard Brigitta. "Father is going to be married."

"Are you sure?"

Brigitta told her. "He told us himself."

Louisa added softly. "To Frau Schrader." Now Maria knew what was troubling her. Even though she had been the one to give her name as Brigitta when she first met them, they had found they had a lot in common. They both enjoyed the outdoors.

And Maria thought about the Reverend Mother's words. This must be one of those twists or curves on my path to discernment. I can't run away again. She prayed silently. Dear God, Please give me strength to stay.

Suddenly Maria heard. "We found him." And then she saw Kurt and Marta pushing the Captain backwards towards her as he was calling for Liesl. Who immediately called to her siblings to follow her.

Now Maria was alone with him. He simply stated. "You've come back."

"Yes, Captain."

Then the questions came at Maria in a flurry. "Why did you leave without saying goodbye?"

Maria admitted. "It was wrong of me." And then she added. "Please forgive me."

"Are you back to stay?"

Maria was very confused. She couldn't imagine why he wanted her to stay if he was going to marry the baroness. And then to further compound her confusion he told her.

"Go see the children now; we can talk later."

The captain had one more comment as Maria walked away. "New dress, Maria?"

It forced her to smile. "We have a new postulant."

Maria didn't know that his eyes followed her all the way to the door. And poor Maria remained confused.

Once upstairs, Maria resumed the role of governess and teacher. She had no idea that out on the veranda Max, Elsa and Georg were in a heated argument. Georg had been reading the newspaper which had completely disgusted him. He was wondering how long it would be after the Anschluss before he received orders from the German Naval Command.

He asked them. "What will you do when the Germans take over Austria?"

From Max, he heard. "Life will go on as long as you try to get along with them."

And from Elsa he heard. "You must compromise. It won't be any different from the government we have now."

"I'm glad you both told me your real intent. So I'll tell you mine. I'll refuse their orders and will leave Austria to escape their inscription."

"You don't really mean that. Do you?"

"I most certainly do." Georg yelled at her. His face showed his anger. Elsa saw his squinted eyes, furrowed brow. His lips were clamped shut and his chin protruded as he stared at her.

Elsa had never seen this side of Georg. She had no idea his loyalty to Austria was so deep seated. But she did remember the day Rolf and his two friends came to deliver a telegram to Max. All three of them had given him the Hitler salute and greeting. And his response to her statement, _he's just a boy,_ was, _I'm an Austrian, I will not be heiled!_

Elsa made another attempt to salvage their relationship. "Can't you see things my way?"

Georg spoke calmly. "Not if it's seeing things their way?"

"Then, I'll return to Vienna. You have your children and I suspect someone else."

Georg looked at her sternly. "Maybe I do but it's none of your business."

Elsa walked away without responding. Max did. "Georg, did you ever love her?"

"I don't think so; she was my escape when I couldn't bear being around my children. That's all changed now. If you'll excuse me, I need to talk to Maria."

Georg listened outside of the nursery before appearing at the doorway. Maria had them all laughing; he was glad they still weren't so sad.

Maria noticed him. "We have a visitor, children."

"Oh hi, Father. Is there something you wanted?"

"Yes there is. May I borrow your Fräulein?"

Maria smiled and thought. He really meant what he said about talking later. Liesl answered her father.

"Of course you may, we have lots of games we can play."

"Thank you Liesl."

Maria got off the floor and went with him. The children giggled. Friedrich asked. "Why do you think father wanted to talk to her?"

"I think we are all thinking the same but we better not get our hopes up." A comment neither Georg nor Maria heard. Georg especially had other things on his mind.

"Maria, the only fairly private place to talk is out on the veranda."

They walked there in silence. "I see Maggie left pots of tea and coffee along with Katia's usual sweets. Which would you like?"

"Tea, sir."

Georg gave her a sideways glance at that formality. Maria noticed but didn't respond. He handed her the cup of tea and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"I'll sit opposite you so we can see each other's faces."

"Are you trying to make me blush?

"Not my intent but I see that you are."

"Good thing Brigitta isn't here or she would tell me my face was all red."

"Is that what she did after our dance? Remember, I left."

"I know you did and you didn't see who else saw us dance."

"It must have been Elsa. Did she say anything?"

"Only hello, Kurt then acknowledged her. I took the opportunity to leave. Where is everyone?"

"Maria, after you left to go see the children. Elsa and Max found me here reading the newspaper. Maria, do you know anything about world events?"

"Nothing sir, when you're a postulant you're only allowed to read the Bible, the Prayer Book or other religious writings."

"I see. But you do know I was in the Austrian Navy?"

"Yes, the Reverend Mother told me. She said you were a captain in the navy and had been awarded the Maria Thespian Cross for heroic deeds of war in the Adriatic."

"Did you have a response?"

Maria looked away. Very quietly she said. "I did."

"Tell me, Maria. It can't be bad."

"No, it's rather embarrassing to tell you."

"Tell me anyway."

"I said in astonishment. A captain in the Navy! Mother, he's probably very stern and strict."

Georg smiled. "I didn't disappoint you. Did I?"

"No you didn't. Remember, you left me with the children telling me I was in command."

"Yes, I do remember and you most certainly took command. You had me speechless during our argument. But that's behind us. Maria, let me tell you what's going on in Germany.

"That country's new leader, Adolph Hitler, has completely ignored all the restrictions which were placed on Germany after losing the Great War. He has already amassed an enormous army – Stormtroopers. He even formed a youth army. And Maria there are many sympathizers, both men and boys, right here in Salzburg. He's also formed a new navy and has built many modern ships and submarines."

"Captain, I do remember hearing some of your guests at your party use a word which I never heard before. I believe it was Anschluss."

"You did. The word means to annex; to make Austria a part of Germany. It was the reason I didn't really want to have the party. I knew I would have to invite those who wanted this to happen. If I didn't, I would have drawn attention to myself. The Baroness pressured me to have the party anyway.

"Maria, today after you left the veranda to go see the children. Elsa and Max found me. We got into a very heated argument about the Anschluss. Both of them didn't think it was a bad idea; they wanted to get along with them. They said I must compromise.

"I got angry, Maria. I told Elsa I couldn't see things her way. I screamed at Max. I told him he was being blind to Hitler's real intent. I had already heard of the awful things he was doing to his own people; people who disagree with him and the Jewish people simply because they are Jewish.

"Maria, I think you know what happened next."

"I do."

"Max didn't go back to Vienna with her. He's still has to find singers for the Festival. I'm not sad, only mad at myself for asking her to marry me. I knew then my heart didn't belong to her. I felt I had to. Can you forgive me for the heartbreak I caused you? I know I gave you the impression I was attracted to you. I was. I am.

"And I think you returned because someone told you to do so."

"Yes, my mentor and confidant, Sister Margareta. She was always so kind when I broke all the Abbey's rules more than once. I also know she spoke up for me to the Reverend Mother and defended me when Sister Bertha insisted I wouldn't make a good nun.

"She also told me I couldn't wear my old dress when I returned. It was she who knew about the new postulant's suit hanging in the robing room. I left the Abbey singing about my favorite things. It helped me be confidant everything was going to be fine."

"Then you had your heart broken when the children told you I was going to marry Elsa. I knew the moment I told them, they didn't approve. I was shocked it was Friedrich who voiced his disappointment."

"I'm surprised it wasn't Brigitta. It was she who told me."

"Actually, she was disturbed as all the others. Liesl rescused me by giving me a kiss on the cheek. I left them here on the veranda."

"That's where they were when I heard their feeble attempt to sing about their favorite things. I announced my presence by singing the verse with them. All of them came running at the same time, shouting my name. I had to hold my ground from the strength of all their hugs.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Sure, ask."

"We're you going to send them all to boarding school?"

"It was Elsa's demand. Believe me, I didn't want too. Maria, we need to put all that in the past. I've known what is in my heart long before you left. And I believe you knew too. Your mentor was right in sending you back. We both need to accept what we both believe to be God's plan for us.

"I know that Bible verse which says He created us to live the life He prepared for us. Maria, I believe it was God's plan for us to meet and fall in love."

"You really love me?"

"I do and I fell in love with you when you blew your whistle at me. I couldn't admit it. I knew you were a postulant. But the feeling grew when I heard the children sing.

"Maria, I sense you may have had feelings which you didn't understand."

"Yes, you're correct. I had feelings I had never felt before. I remember feeling warm all over when you apologized to me. The evening you sang Edelweiss I knew my heart was racing and my stomach felt full, a fluttery feeling. I had no idea why. During our dance those feelings were very intense."

"So intense, you pushed me away."

"I had to. I was overwhelmed by those feelings."

"So you ran away. Why did you come back?"

"Sister Margareta convinced me. She told me what those feelings meant. You see, she had been in love once. She knew all about heartbreak when the boy left her to join the navy with his buddies.

"She also told me that you may be in love with me and the only way to find out was to return to the villa."

Georg smiled that little boy smile she had described to Sister Margareta. "I'd like you to know your feelings were all for the right reason."

Georg stood and walked around the table to Maria. He offered his hands to help pull her to her feet.

"Maria, when our faces were only inches apart when we danced, I really wanted to express what I felt deep inside. Don't be scared."

"I'm not."

Their faces were only an inch apart, just as they were at the end of the dance. She felt his fingers caress her cheek and then place them under her chin. His face came close; she felt his breath. She closed her eyes as she felt his soft lips on hers.

Georg lifted them only to deepen the next kiss. Maria fell against him; he held her tight. She began to recite a poem.

"I was a lost and lonely child.  
One day I saw God smile.

And heard his words to come near  
And not to fear.

I felt Him take my hand.  
His love helped me to stand.

He guided me along the path of my life.  
And I must say, I love you and perhaps will become your wife."

"Oh my love, you answered my heart's request. You know your life will never be the same."

"It will be the life of our destiny. I will be at your side, loving you and supporting you until death makes us part. But even then, my love for you will remain."

"Maria, is there anyone for me to ask for permission to marry you?"

"No Georg. We should ask…" Then in unison "…the children."

"I wonder what they have been talking about."

"Us, Maria, I'm sure."

"Let's not keep them in suspense."

When they came closer to the nursery, they heard. "Do you really think father will ask Fräulein Maria to marry him?"

And then they heard the answer. "I'm certain he will."

Georg made their presence known by a quiet chuckle. Then he pretended he didn't hear the question. "What is it that my all-wise and knowing daughter is certain of?"

Brigitta was embarrassed. She answered in a wee voice. "That you asked our Fräulein to marry you."

"Well, I'm pleased and proud to say we will marry. You see, Maria and I both realize us marrying is God's plan for us. Now, you can come and show her how happy you are that she will be your new mother."

Maria didn't wait for them to get off the floor; she joined them there. They showered her with constant hugs and kisses. Georg rescued her by sitting beside her.

"I'm glad you are so happy."

Liesl asked. "When will you marry? I hope it's soon. We really want a new mother right now."

"I'll see what we can do to make it happen as soon as possible."

And Georg had meant those words. After the children went to bed, he and Maria sat on the veranda. It was a warm summer night. The lamp near the back of the villa and the full moon gave more than enough light to sit and talk there.

Georg began the conversation. "Maria, I don't want a big wedding. As proud as I am that you will be my wife, the fewer people who know will mean fewer opportunities for Herr Zeller and his followers to learn of our marriage. In fact as soon as we do, I want to leave Austria. I'm not waiting for the Anschluss to occur."

"I don't need a big wedding. The Bishop of the Abbey knows me; I'm sure he would perform the ceremony in the chapel."

"I do want you to have a wedding dress."

"That's not necessary."

"Maybe it isn't but I'd still like you to have one. Who helped you sew the children's play clothes?"

"Actually, Maggie and Ellen sewed all of them. Why do you ask?"

"One of them could go to town and buy some material and sew you a wedding dress."

"Yes, I suppose Ellen could. It doesn't need to be fancy, Georg."

"I'll leave that to you and Ellen. The children can all wear their party clothes."

Early the next morning, the couple told the maids and Frau Schmidt their plans. They all knew Elsa had left so they weren't surprised. And Ellen left for town immediately.

And later that morning they told the children this. "Your Fräulein and I are going to visit the Bishop of the Abbey."

Liesl smiled. "To ask him to marry you?"

"Yes, Liesl."

"And I'll find things for us to do until you return."

Maria had been correct. The Bishop knew Georg and what the Anschluss would mean to him. And he had no doubt of the love the two shared.

"I'll marry you on the day of your choosing." He told them.

"We'll let you know soon."

Before they returned home, Maria took Georg to the convent. Sister Margareta wasn't on duty, Sister Sophia was. Maria introduced Georg. Before Maria could ask to see Sister Margareta, Sister Sophia asked.

"Do you want to speak to the Reverend Mother?"

"Let me speak with Sister Margareta, first."

"I'll find her. You can go wait in the family room."

When Sister Margareta entered the room, Maria hurried to her and took hold of your hands. "You were right. We are in love."

"Sister, I'd like to thank you for helping Maria return. My seven children also send their thanks."

"Captain, the Lord opened my eyes to Maria's dilemma. Yours is definitely a match made in heaven. I'm very happy for you both."

Sister Sophia had told the Reverend Mother Maria had returned with Captain von Trapp. She hurried to the gate to speak to them. She saw Maria and Sister Margareta hugging.

"I was hoping to see you before you left, Maria."

Maria immediately greeted her by bending on one knee to kiss her ring. She took her hands and helped Maria to stand.

"Maria, your face is radiant. And Captain, you are standing straight and your eyes are beaming. All show the love which you share."

"Mother, you're absolutely right. I know this is God's plan for both of us. We spoke with the Bishop. Mother, we must marry very soon. Georg knows the Germans will soon come looking for him to serve in their navy."

"I thought about you, sir. The Bishop has shared with me the German's intent on annexing Austria. The Abbey will be praying for your safe travel out of the country."

"Thank you, it's my hope that by leaving now we will have a better chance of leaving without any of them knowing."

They both received her blessing before hurrying back to the villa. The Mother Abbess summoned everyone to the chapel for prayers of safe travel

When the couple arrived back at the villa, they discovered Ellen had returned and was already in the sewing room. She was sewing a gown with a scoop neckline, short not fitted sleeves and a circular skirt attached to the bodice at a normal waistline which had a slight flare to it. She had Maria try it on so she could mark the hem.

"Ellen, this is beautiful."

"And you look beautiful."

Only Maria went back to the Abbey to tell the Bishop they wanted to marry the next day. Georg felt it best he not be seen in the neighborhood.

They married in the late afternoon. When they returned, all of them changed clothes, picked up their bags and walked the short distance to the train station near the back of their property.

They boarded a direct train to Italy. By using buses and other trains they made it to the coast of France. A ferry boat took them across the English Channel. Their destination was Agathe's grandparents' home. Georg knew it had been cared for all these years.

In Salzburg, Max and Franz were questioned but neither divulged their location. When the Anschluss occurred, they knew life in Austria would never be the same. Since each had once been friendly with the Germans, they each had papers which allowed them to leave. They were able to obtain papers for Katia, Isabel, Maggie and Ellen.

Franz knew there was road on the mountain which bordered Switzerland; it zig-sagged down it. They crossed the border in a very remote village. They knew Georg had planned on going to England, to the Whitehead home. They traveled there.

All of them stayed there until the war was over. In their hearts they knew that Austria would one day return to greatness as an independent nation.

They knew of the comparison of strength of their country to the mountain flower, Edelweiss. It grew and flowered in the worst of circumstances. They would often sing the song about the flower. It gave them strength to wait out the war.

The End

 **A/N:** Yes, I know the ending is pure imagination. I only wanted to tell how Georg and Maria came to realize they were in love and married.

For those who have never seen a production of the play, let me tell you. It is different. And each production is different from another. The Roger Hammerstein organization allows them to make changes. For instance, Kurt doesn't say, _I'm incorrigible_ , instead it's, _I'm eleven almost_. And Brigitta isn't just outspoken when Maria meets them. She tells Maria her father is in love with her and she knows Maria is in love with him.

The choreography for the Laendler dance in the play is not the same as in the movie. I actually think it's more romantic. And only Brigitta and Kurt see them dance. And some of the songs are different.

Also the annexation of Austria by the Germans has a bigger role in the play, especially for Max, Elsa and Georg.


End file.
